1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an oxide semiconductor transistor and relates to a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
An active matrix method used for the liquid crystal display may involve driving liquid crystal molecules in a pixel part using an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (a-Si TFT) as a switching device.
The a-Si TFT of the liquid crystal display may be manufactured in a low-temperature process. Nevertheless, but the a-Si TFT may have undesirably low mobility and may not satisfy a constant current bias condition. On the other hand, a polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor may have sufficiently high mobility and may satisfy the constant current bias condition. Nevertheless, but the polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor may not be suitable for a large-scale display device, and may need to be manufactured in a high temperature process.